Renault Sport Mégane Trophy '11
|manufacturer = Renault Sport |drivetrain = |torque = |power = 359 BHP |pp = 511 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4,380 mm |width = 1,910 mm |height = 1,240 mm |cost = Cr. 100,000 (GT6) Cr. 350,000 (GT Sport)}} The Renault Sport Mégane Trophy '11 is a Race car produced by Renault under the Renault Sport arm. It appears in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.19, released on May 30, 2018. In-game description "The Mégane Trophy car, with aggressive looks further enhanced by gull-winged doors." Renault has been involved in one-make races in various forms since the 8 Gordini in the 1960s. Starting in 2005 they began to host the Mégane Trophy races, under their World Series. This car was developed to partake in this Mégane Trophy from 2006, in line with the model change to the 3rd generation Mégane. The engine is mid-mounted on a tubular frame, with a special body that is made in the image of the Mégane. Only a few parts, such as the headlights and rear lights, are actually shared with the production version. The styling - created by aerodynamic parts such as the extremely wide front and rear wings - and the diffusers, big enough to scare away DTM machines, are impressively aggressive. Even the doors are gull-winged for that extra sensational touch. That said, the silhouette and characteristic details of the original still remain, and the car still looks like a 3rd generation Mégane coupé. The power unit mounted in the 955 kg body is a 3.5 L Nissan V6 tuned to 355 BHP, and the transmission is a 6-speed, 2-pedal MT with tiptronic gear change. The suspension and brakes are completely racing spec, and these cars are only delivered to those entering racing competitions. As you could imagine, there are many fans who have voiced a desire for a road spec model with this styling to be released. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 100,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. A 15th Anniversary edition of this car is also possible upon pre-ordering the game via the Gran Turismo official website, or by purchasing the Anniversary Edition (Limited Edition in Asian region) of the game. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Renault Sport section of Brand Central for 350,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Renault Sport, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *This car was originally planned to appear in Gran Turismo 5 using the 2009 specification of the car. **The game's internal filenames in the car's all appearances is "megane_trophy_09", referring to the original plan. *The car is the cover car of the Anniversary/Limited Edition of Gran Turismo 6, in place of Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14. *In real life, the car did receive an GT4 homologation for certain events, which justifies the car's placement in Gr.4 class. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.4 Category:Renault Sport Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars